Somewhere
by Quicksylverbtgh
Summary: **Contains spoilers for 302: "I am a Unicorn".**  Kurt and Blaine talk after Blaine's audition.


A/N: Contains spoilers for 302, "I am a Unicorn". As always, these are not my toys. I am only borrowing them and not making any profit off of them. Lyrics come from "Somewhere" from "West Side Story". I don't own that either. Thank you ahead of time to any and all who leave a nice review!

...

"You should have taken the part, Blaine," a soft voice echoed out from the wings.

Blaine jumped as if he'd been caught doing something wrong. "Kurt?" he called back. His boyfriend of seven months, three weeks, and two days walked out of the shadows. Kurt gave him a beautific smile, but Blaine could see the shadows under his eyes which meant his concealer had been wiped off, which meant Kurt had been crying. He stepped forward to meet him.

Kurt, always the toucher, reached for his hand and Blaine gave it up gladly. "You were really good. Perfect for Tony." Blaine watched Kurt study their linked hands, twisting them slightly to better observe the shades of difference.

Blaine opened his mouth to say something. He could feel how important it was to say something, anything that would fix what had broken in Kurt and made him cry. "I knew how important the part was to you."

"Blaine…" the name seemed to catch in Kurt's throat. He pulled his hand away from Blaine and Blaine immediately reached for it again. If they were touching, Kurt couldn't get mad, walk out, and leave Blaine here alone. But Kurt avoided his reach, moving to climb the scaffolding left in place after his audition. "I don't want… I would never ask…" floated down.

"Kurt, please?" he called up to him.

"Oh god, I did, didn't I?"

Blaine could hear the soft exhales that meant Kurt was crying again. What had Blaine done? He thought saying no was what they had agreed on. He grabbed onto the scaffolding, pulling himself up towards Kurt. His boyfriend had wedged himself into a cross-section near the top. Blaine wasn't tall enough to reach him; he was forced to stop when he couldn't quite grasp the next bar. "Kurt, can you come down here?"

"I never wanted you to be less, Blaine. You should be a unicorn too." Kurt pulled a handkerchief out of one sleeve and dabbed at his eyes.

Blaine assumed this had something to do with Kurt and Brittney's campaign posters, but what, he hadn't a clue. "Kurt," he reached for the nearest part of Kurt he could reach, his shoe, and squeezed. "You have never made me feel like less. If anything, you make me want to be more." Blaine struggled again to explain. "More generous, more brave," he winced at how awkward he sounded. "Prom," he finally blurted out. Kurt simply looked down at him and Blaine wilted, withdrawing his hand.

It took a second, but then Kurt was crying, and making those mewling sounds that meant he would be bawling if they weren't out in public. "Kurt, don't. I'm sorry," Blaine eyed that faraway bar, trying to decide if he jumped if he could make it.

"Prom was a disaster, Blaine. I made you do something you weren't comfortable doing, and anyway, given how things turned out, we should just have gone to the movies instead."

"Do you regret going with me, Kurt?"

Kurt's head shot up and he finally moved down into Blaine's reach. "No, no, Blaine," long arms wrapped around Blaine's torso for balance. Blaine tried not to lean into the touch too much. "I'm sorry that it didn't end up like we had hoped. I wanted Prom to be perfect. I wanted one night of being a normal teenager." Kurt ran a hand down to Blaine's waist, making Blaine arch like a cat into the caress. "I thought, maybe, if the night was perfect, it could make up for…" and Kurt stopped. He had never been able to say the name Sadie Hawkins; it was more of a taboo for Kurt than it had ever been for Blaine.

"It doesn't go away, Kurt." Kurt nodded; it was something they both understood, if for different reasons. He pulled Kurt's hand away from his waist and moved it under his shirt to a spot just below his left pectoral. There was a harder ridge of tissue that ran jaggedly across his ribs.

"Is that…?" Kurt's hand moved delicately left to right, following the line's progression.

"Courtesy of size 12 combat boots." Kurt's hand dropped back down to his waist, but stayed under his shirt. Blaine welcomed the warmth and mentally codified the feeling. He needed to remember this later, he told himself, even as he shifted so he could wrap his own arm around Kurt. "It fades, Kurt, that's all."

They stayed that way for several moments, long enough that Blaine needed to switch arms when the one supporting them began to cramp up. Kurt's hand had moved back up to Blaine's scar and then outward, discovering the other marks hidden by his shirt. Blaine tried very hard not to move too much, lest Kurt realize what he was doing and stopped.

"Don't give this up for me," Kurt whispered into the space between them. "Please?"

Blaine looked up towards the rafters and swallowed despite the dryness of his throat. "Are you sure?"

Kurt leaned in then, pressing a kiss to the side of Blaine's neck. "I am not going to be another person that is holding you down."

Blaine blinked rapidly, clearing the moisture that had gathered in the corners. His voice, when it came out, sounded husky to his ears. "Not even if I ask nicely?"

Kurt's hands ran dangerously close to his ticklish ribs. "We'll both fall," Blaine warned.

Kurt pinched a side, then moved away. "You are no fun," he told Blaine even as he started to descend the scaffolding.

"Party Pooper Anderson, that's me," he called after. He stayed for a moment to breathe before moving to join Kurt. When he reached ground level, Kurt was still at the edge, eying the steel above them. "You okay now?"

"Yes," Kurt smiled tightly. It was his "I'm really not okay, but putting on a brave face" smile. "I just wish the future would come a little faster."

"Kurt," he grabbed for Kurt then, struck by inspiration. They twirled into the middle of the stage. He spun Kurt so that he was leaning back into Blaine's arms. Blaine had to lean up a bit on his toes to hum in Kurt's ear. "_There's a place for us_." They swayed in place together, wrapped up in each other. "_Somewhere a place for us_."

"I'm playing the girl?" Blaine could feel Kurt's smile.

"Maria is a little too high for me. She needs someone with exceptional range," he whipped Kurt out and under his arm. Flattery always improved Kurt's mood.

"As long as you play Tony," Kurt spun back to his side.

"I'll talk to them tomorrow," Blaine promised. "Now, help me practice?"

"_There's a place for us_," Kurt began, waltzing Blaine backwards. "_Somewhere a place for us_," Blaine joined in, his tenor supporting and pushing Kurt's soprano. They flung themselves around the stage lost in the joy of singing together again. "_Somehow, Someday. Somewhere_."

Neither noticed the shadow at the back of the auditorium.

...

Burt squeezed Carole's hand between his and shared a grin with Finn two seats over. That was Kurt up there singing those high notes. Burt wanted to stand up after every song and cheer, but this wasn't like a football game.

"_Take my hand and we're halfway there. Take my hand and I'll take you there_," the curly-haired Anderson kid sang.

Hell, he was proud of them both.


End file.
